Les aventures fantastiques de Severus Rogue
by Saiji et Alexia Alexendra
Summary: Aujourd'hui notre Sevi veut cuisiner une bonne poutine québecoise! Alors il demande à son meilleur ami de l'aider mais tombe sur une ennemie d'enfance.... Review tlm S.v.p sinon on écrira pas la suite!
1. DAY ONE: L'aventure du bain et de plein ...

SAIJI- Bon là c'est une histoire avrec mon tit Sevi d'amour!! C'est écrit sur MSN chacune notre tour, donc quand l'autre écrivait c'tait une surprise pour nous aussi.  
  
ALEX- Ouin c'est pour ça que Saiji a mit mon nom devant les bouts intelligent pis le sien devant les drôles.  
  
SAIJI- Ouin j'uis hot en.  
  
ALEX- Pis à part de ça je suis une patate bleu et mon voisin s'appelle Bob. HEY! Saiji! PO FINE!  
  
SAIJI- S'cuse, mais tu avais dit "nimporte quoi" pis je savais pas quoi écrire fake...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
(ALEX) -----Il était une fois un prof de Potion appeler Severus Rogue.  
  
Pis un jour!  
  
Il décida d'aller ce laver.  
  
Pis la il ne savait pas trop si il devait prendre un bain ou une douche alors il alla demander à quelqu'un de l'aider a choisir.  
  
Mais qui?  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Il décida de demander à la personne la plus intelligente de l'école;  
  
Le tableau du chevalier de Catogan.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, le chevalier était parti conquérir la tour Est, alors il alla demander à sa collègue détestée, McGonagall.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Il la chercha et la trouva dans son bureau mais elle était habillé bizarrement.  
  
Elle était habillé en sous-vêtements! O_O Elle portait des petites-culottes (qui étaient pas si petites que ça) verte à pois rose fluo! pis elle portait un gilet de Expo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue trop traumatisé décida d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre;  
  
Le concierge Rusard.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Il trouva facilement le concierge en train de nettoyer les toilettes du 24eième étage (et oui!)  
  
Maheureusement, il du encore renoncer car Rusard n'était pas d'humeur à parler... Mais plutôt à tuer les élèves qui avait fait une guerre de bombabousses dans les-dites toilettes..  
  
Un peu tané, Rogue décida finalement de tirer ça à pile ou face, mais la pièce était magique et refusa de retomber sur le sol, et elle s'enfuie au loin.  
  
Rogue, complêtement hors de lui, décida de laisser tomber et s'en alla faire un tour à Pré-au-lard.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Il se promena dans le petit village quand il vit Sirius Black!!  
  
Il coura vers lui mais s'arrêta soudain!  
  
Sirius était habiller TRÈS BIZARREMENT!  
  
Même qu'il n'avait pas de! Attention il n'avait pas de!  
  
VÊTEMENTS!  
  
Alors Rogue couru jusqu'au Trois-Balais pour pouvoir se changer les idées.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Il était en train de boire une bonne Bierraubeurre quand soudain il apperçu son meilleur ami assis à une table; Amidel Autrelà.  
  
Rogue alla s'assoir à côté de son ami.  
  
-Hey, tu as vu le gars bizarre qui se promène nu dehors? demande Rogue, espèrant avoir des renseignements sur l'étrange comportement de Black (et aussi pouvoir rire de lui)  
  
(ALEX) ----- - Ouais je l'ai vu mais c'est pas de sa faute le pauv tit, dit Amidel.  
  
- C'est quoi qui est arrivé? demanda Rogue.  
  
- Demande aux 2 filles là-bas, dit-il.  
  
Rogue regarda les 2 filles à l'autre table et alla les voir.  
  
- Bonjour! Dit-il.  
  
- AH bonjour! Dirent les 2 filles.  
  
- Vous connaissez ce gars nu dehors?  
  
- Ouais! C'est Sirius Black! dirent les 2 filles.  
  
- Et pourquoi il est tout nu? demanda Rogue.  
  
- Ben là moi pis Alex ici présente, on voulait avoir son autographe.  
  
- Pis là il a voulu s'enfuir pis là Padfoot a tiré sur ses vêtements pour pas qui parte, dit Alex.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Rogue, encore plus traumatisé qu'avant, s'en alla vite avant que les filles lui demandent son autographe.  
  
Il retourna voir Amidel Autrelà et tout les deux décidèrent de faire un tour à Poudlard.  
  
Ils étaient en train de lancer plein de cailloux dans le lac pour tuer le calmar quand soudain le calmar se fâcha et sortit de l'eau.  
  
Rogue et Amidel courrurent se réfugier dans le château et le calmar détruisit la porte, maintenant plus personne ne pouvait sortir  
  
-On s'est mit dans un beau pétrin, dit Rogue en pensant déjà à accuser Harry Potter.  
  
-Ça tu l'as dit, en fait j'étais chargé d'une mission de la plus haute importance! s'écria Amidel.  
  
-C'est vrai que d'habitude tu dors toute la journée et que tu travailles la nuit! C'est quoi cette mission? demanda Rogue.  
  
Amidel allait répondre quand Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger arrivèrent dans le Hall et découvrirent l'entrée bloqué...  
  
(ALEX) ----- - AH NON JE VAIS PU POUVOIR JOUER AU QUIDDITCH!! dit Harry qui alla pleurer dans un coin.  
  
- J'espère que la bibliothèque est correcte je reviens! dit Ron en courant.  
  
- Quoi? dit Hermione.  
  
- GRANGER C'EST QUOI VOUS FAITE LÀ! dit Rogue en murmurant presque.  
  
- Aïe! Je m'en vais monsieur! dit-elle et elle s'en alla mais elle trébucha sur quelque chose pis elle parti chercher Harry pour pleurer avec.  
  
- C'est sur quoi elle a trébuché celle-là, dit Rogue en ramassant une genre de boîte.  
  
Il était à 2 doigts de prendre la boîte quand tout à coup Mc Gonagall avec son gilet des Expos pis ses culottes vertes à pois rose fluo sorti de nul part et prit la boîte.  
  
- Hey ça c'est a moi! J'en ai besoin! Puisque je suis célibataire.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- -Mais moi aussi je suis célibataire de toute façon! dit Rogue en arrachant la boîte des mains de McGonagall.  
  
Rogue s'apperçut bientôt qu'il venait de faire une très grosse erreur car McGonagall se transforma en monstre hideux, prit la boîte et essaya de manger Rogue tellement sa colère était grande!!  
  
-C'est ma futur bague de mariage! hurla le monstre hideux.  
  
Tout le monde partit à rire. McGonagall, se marier un jour?? On en parlerait longtemps à Poudlard!!  
  
Mais le monstre ne semblait pas trouver ça drôle et la vie de Rogue ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.  
  
Le monstre ouvrit sa grande bouche pour manger Rogue et soudain, il s'évanouie.  
  
-Rogue, je pense que tu devrais prendre un bain, mon grand, dit Amidel.  
  
-Ah, merci!! Ça fait deux heures que j'hésite entre un bain et une douche... dit Rogue.  
  
Et Rogue partit tout heureux prendre un bon bain.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Il s'en alla vers les escaliers du dongeon quand il vit Dumbledore dans les escaliers en train de parler à un cadre de porte.  
  
Rogue, qui ne voulait pas avoir encore une criss de conversation longue de 2 heures avec lui décida de prendre le passage secret qui était au 30ème étage.  
  
Fac la Rogue marcha et alla demander a Amidel de venir marcher avec lui.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Rogue et Amidel montèrent les 628 marches en parlant de tout et de rien, quand soudain quelque chose revint dans la mémoire de Rogue.  
  
-Ça me revient! s'écria soudainement Rogue.  
  
-Mais quoi? demanda Amidel.  
  
-C'était quoi la mission dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure? demande Rogue.  
  
-Ah euh c'est secret, dit Amidel.  
  
-Mais tu sais que tu as l'air louche là?  
  
-Euh bon je vais te le dire dans la salle de bain!! dit Amirel.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Ils se rendirent à la salle de bain des Préfets à la place car Rogue pensa que Dumbledore aurait été dans son bureau pour l'attendre.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle.  
  
- Bon la c'est quoi ta mission? dit Rogue.  
  
- Bon oki j'ai été engagé par le Ministère de la Magie pour... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! dit ou plutôt cria Amirel.  
  
ET OUI! C'était Mimi Geignarde!  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Rogue du malheureusment sortir de son bain si chaud et si coloré pour pouvoir se rendre dans un coin tranquille et connaître le mission de son ami Amidel.  
  
Ils cherchèrent pendant une heure mais toute les salles de bains étaient prises alors Rogue finit par se fâcher et alla se laver dans un gros chaudron des cuisines.  
  
-Bon alors cette mission?! cia Rogue hors de lui.  
  
-En fait je dois sauver le monde. Je m'explique; Voldemort va venir ici et là il va accrocher les lunettes de Harry Potter, mais ces lunettes sont magiques et elles vont exploser, toutes les lunettes du monde vont exploser..... expliquà Amidel.  
  
Rogue était trop stupéfait pour parler.  
  
-C'tait une joke, dit Amidel au bout d'un moment.  
  
(ALEX) ----- - Non ma vrai mission c'est de trouver pourquoi le monde achête des brosses à dent bleu quand il y en a des vertes, dit Amidel.  
  
- Ça vraiment pas raport là! C'est quoi ta mission criss! dit Rogue qui devenait en crisss.  
  
- Ok ok j'vais te dire, dit-il.  
  
- Je devais savoir si les elfes de maison allaient faire une rébellion, dit Amidel.  
  
- MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ria Rogue.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- -Bon mais là tu vas me la dire ta vraie mission, répéta Rogue pour la troisième fois.  
  
-Mais c'était la vrai! répondit Amidel un peu vexé.  
  
Rogue trouvait vraiment que son ami avait l'esprit dérangé et il décida donc de partir ailleurs, maintenant qu'il avait prit son bain.  
  
Rogue se promenait dans les couloirs en priant pour attrapper Harry Potter s'y promener (et oui c'était déjà la nuit) et dans sa rêverie, il oublia de tourner un coin et déboula un escalier.  
  
(ALEX) ----- En fait cet escalier comptait précisément 538 marches.  
  
Une heure plus tard il atteignit le bas de l'escalier.  
  
- C*** d'escalier de Tabar*** de COL***, jura Rogue.  
  
Il se releva et alla voir si Dumbledore était encore en train de parler avec le cadre de porte.  
  
Et oui il était encore là.  
  
Alors Rogue ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Il devait aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner mais elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir avec Dumbledore et c'était la seule façon d'y aller!  
  
Alors Rogue utilisa son intelligence et se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de Potter!  
  
Malheureusement, arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il se rappella qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe pour entrer!  
  
(ALEX) ----- Alors il voulu aller dehors mais la porte était démolie......  
  
Alors il décida de sortir dehors par une fenêtre. Pourquoi il y avait pas penser avant! Il allait sortir dehors pour aller à l'infirmerie pour pas tomber sur Dumbledore et son cadre de porte.  
  
Rogue alla dans une classe et passa par la fenêtre.  
  
Mais Rogue avait oublié qu'il était au 12ème étage.  
  
Alors il essaya de rentrer par la fenêtre mais celle-ci ce ferma!!  
  
Rogue était pris là.  
  
Sur le rebord de la fenêtre du 12ème étage.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Au bout de trois heures Rogue commençait à dormir debout.  
  
Mais, au moment où il allait écrire son testament, il se souvint qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre avec un sors!  
  
Lorsque qu'il voulu prendre sa baguette magique dans sa poche, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba du rebord de fenêtre..  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! s'écria Rogue.  
  
-Severus, ça va pas? demanda la voix de Amidel Autrelà.  
  
Rogue se réveilla dans son bain (celui dans les cuisines).  
  
(ALEX) ----- Rogue regarda partout.  
  
C'était juste un rêve ouf.  
  
Il sorti de son bain et s'habilla.  
  
-Bon là je doit y aller Amidel, dit Rogue.  
  
- D'accord, dit Amidel.  
  
Et puis quand Rogue sorti des cuisines, il s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'il connaissait. C'était comme un autre monde..  
  
Et puis Rogue vit quelqu'un approcher.  
  
C'était Sirius Black! Mais avec des vêtements....  
  
- C'est quoi tu fais icite toé, demanda Rogue.  
  
- Ben j'sais pas comment je me suis retrouver dans ce labyrinthe mais en tk.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- -Labyrinthe? C'est pas parce que tu t'es perdu que tu dois insulter Poudlard!!!!!!!! hurla Rogue qui était vraiment tané de cette journée bizarre.  
  
-Mais on est vraiment dans un labyrinthe espèce de... 2k, moi je retourne à la recherche de la sortie, dit Sirius.  
  
Sirius s'en alla et Rogue, persuadé qu'il était fou, décida d'aller jouer aux fléchettes dans sa chambre.  
  
Une heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les escaliers pour aller au 17e sous-sol.  
  
Il commença à paniquer et esseya de retourner aux cuisines mais il ne trouvait plus le chemin!!  
  
(ALEX) ----- Et là il se retrouva dans un cimetière.  
  
Et il vit quelqu'un en train de creuser.  
  
Il s'approcha de la personne pour lui demander comment sortir de ce Labyrinthe.  
  
ET OUI!  
  
C'était Cho Chang qui creusait.  
  
- Bon sang! Qu'est-c'que vous faites là, Chang? dit Rogue.  
  
- Huh c'est mon job d'été monsieur, dit-elle.  
  
- Ah bon oki alors j'vais vous laisser tranquille, dit Rogue et il partit.  
  
- Attend un peu, pensa Rogue, on est pas l'été!  
  
Il se retourna pour aller voir Cho Chang quand un gros chien a trois têtes apparu!!!!!!  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, et Rogue s'enfuit.  
  
- OH C'EST TOUFFU!!!!!!!!!!! dit Cho.  
  
Elle voulait aller le flatter mais il l'a dévora.  
  
Ceci est la fin de Cho Chang que tout le monde rêve de voir... bah presque tout le monde lol  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Rogue décida de partir avant d'être dévoré à son tour. Après un moment il arriva devant une statue géante de Percy Weasley.  
  
La statue se mit à lui faire des reproches sur son travail et Rogue commençait à s'énerver.  
  
-Avada Kedavra!! lança Rogue.  
  
Mais évidement une statue ne pouvait pas mourir et elle s'en alla.  
  
Rogue se détendit un peu parce qu'il était dans un joli parc avec des fleurs des oiseaux et des fontaines.  
  
Mais quelques minutes plus tard la statue de Weasley revint avec une armée de statue!!  
  
-Tu as osé m'attaquer, et bien nous allons te le faire payer! dit la statue en sortant une grande hache de sa poche.  
  
Rogue était certain de faire un cauchemar mais il commençait à paniquer quand même.  
  
Mais soudain toute les statues disparurent comme par magie!!  
  
En fait, c'était belle et bien de la magie.  
  
-Bonjour, Severus, je suis le maître du labyrinthe, dit une voix.  
  
Rogue se retourna.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Et vit AH non!  
  
Albus Dumbledore..  
  
- Ah huh bonjour, dit Rogue.  
  
- J'vais te faire sortir de là Severus, tu me rapelles mon pauvre frère qui s'était pris dans un labyrinthe, il est sorti bien sûr après 3 ans.  
  
- Ah ouin.. dit Rogue vraiment pas intéressé d'entendre l'histoire.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai il a mangé tout ce qu'il voyait.  
  
- Alors il a bouffé le labyrinthe pour sortir! dit Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue savait plus quoi faire pour se débarraser de ce vieux sénile.  
  
Alors il vit la sortie en arrière de Dumbledore.  
  
Il décida de faire une petite diversion.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Il essaya de trouver une bonne diversion, quand soudain arriva d'un couloir, Amidel Autrelà, qui cherchait Rogue depuis le début.  
  
Dumbledore, joyeux d'avoir un autre interlocuteur à ennuyer, alla le voir et Rogue fonça vers la sortie...  
  
Il arriva à l'exterieur de Poudlard! Il se retourna, le château était redevenu normal, il était revenu dans le bon univers!!  
  
Malheureusement, la porte était toujours bloquée.  
  
Après toute ses aventures, Rogue avait un peu faim, alors il décida d'aller pêcher dans le lac.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Mais il avait pas de canne à pêche.  
  
Alors il décida d'aller au Trois-Balais.  
  
Il entra, s'assit et commanda.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement sa bière, il devint soudainement rouge.  
  
-POTTER!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ? hurla t'il a plein poumons.  
  
-Je mange, répondit Harry Potter.  
  
-Vous êtes censé être prit au piège dans le château!!!  
  
-Je suis sorti par une fenêtre, expliqua Harry.  
  
Rogue était vraiment très faché que Harry Potter est réussi quelque chose qu'il avait échoué.  
  
Il décida de s'en aller là où Harry ne pourrait pas aller; dans sa chambre!! Il avait un peu sommeil, aussi.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Et puis Rogue atteignit sa chambre mais il vit Mcgonagall mais elle était pas habiller pareil comme avant.  
  
Elle avait une jupe courte rose fluo avec un mini top.  
  
Alors là Rogue couru en direction du placard à balai pis c'est là qu'il dormit.  
  
THE FIN 


	2. DAY TWO: L'aventure de la poutine québéc...

ALEX- Salut c'est le deuxième chapitre des aventures de Rogue!! Là c'est la même chose sauf que Saiji a eu une idée avant qu'on écrive!  
  
SAIJI- Ouin c'tait un genre de défi... Alex devait dire quelque part dans le texte, les mots; "patate", "fushia", "orage" et "dans le ciel".  
  
ALEX- Ouin pis Saiji devait dire; "poutine", "nachos", "yé tout bleu" et "c'est mon nounours à moi ça!" sauf que à la fin on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait juste écrit 3 sur 4 les deux fake là on fait dure...  
  
SAIJI- Ouin on va peut-être les écrire dans la suite...  
  
ALEX- Ouin c'est ça... Sinon ben Merci à toute nos 11 revieweurs c'est vraiment hot on est dans la moyenne de reviews!! Ouin ben continuez de reviewer pis ça va être ben l'fun!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Aujourd'hui, notre estimé professeur de potions Severus Rogue à décidé d'apprendre à... Cuisiner!! Mais pas cuisiner nimporte quoi, là!!  
  
Cuisiner une bonne poutine, pis pas nimporte quelle poutine en plus!! Une poutine québecoise avec du bon fromage pis des frites ben grasses mmm........  
  
Alors Rogue décida d'aller demander l'aide de son ami Amidel Autrelà.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Pis là Rogue sortit de son placard à ballais et monta dans le Hall d'entrée mais  
  
devant la porte se trouvait un TROLL!!!!  
  
Notre Rogue avait maintenant que un choix à faire;  
  
a. Il allait à droite qui menait à la grande salle où malheureusement Dumbledore parlait à son assiette,  
  
b. Il allait à gauche qui menait dans un couloir où se trouvait McGonagall habillée en Cheerleader.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Alors Rogue alla à droite et esseya d'être le plus discret possible, mais....  
  
Oh non! Dumbledore se leva et alla le voir et commença à lui dire plein de trucs qui ne tiennent pas debout!!  
  
-Oh bonjour Severus vous arrivez à temps, j'étais en train de discuter à propos de la forme des buissons en forme de pendule dans le parc avec Evans. Evans, c'est mon assiette en carton qui parle, qui joue de la musique et qui joue au scrabble. En passant l'autre jour en jouant au scrabble avec Sybille Trelawney j'ai appris un nouveau mot c'est Mauditabeille passionant non?  
  
Là Rogue était en train de dormir debout.  
  
Trois heures plus tard, Dumbledore alla se coucher et Rogue pu enfin partir chercher Amidel.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Rogue sortit par la fenêtre et vit un oiseau qui était super bizarre.  
  
En fait l'oiseau en question n'était pas un oiseau.  
  
C'était une genre de poubelle volante avec des ailes.  
  
Et là! La poubelle-oiseau commença a attaquer notre pauvre Rogue!  
  
Rogue commença à courrir mais reçu le couvercle de la poubelle en pleine yeule.  
  
Il s'évanouit  
  
Quand il se réveilla il vit..  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Il vit rien il fesait trop noir.  
  
Sauf qu'il entendait "Lalalalalalala", c'était une jeune femme qui chantait.  
  
Et Rogue reconnu la voix, c'était celle de............. Oh non........  
  
Nul autre que Lacolise Defasaklaque, la cousine de Amidel Autrelà....  
  
-Coliss, pas Lacolise!! dit Rogue.  
  
-Ah tu es réveillé mon petit Severus en chocolat!!  
  
Lacolise ouvrit la lumière. Elle était en train de laver la vaiselle dans sa maison!! Alors Rogue esseya de s'enfuir par la porte du salon (là où il s'était réveillé).  
  
(ALEX) ----- - Non non non mon petit nounours rose fushia, tu restes avec moi, dit Lacolise.  
  
- NON j'aime mieux crever!  
  
- Tiens-toi tranquille mon Sevi, Amidel vient souper ce soir alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver, dit-elle.  
  
- J'ai été me laver hier! C'est assez pour cette année!  
  
- Bon ben va t'habiller mon Sevi-chou! dit-elle.  
  
- Criss chuis déja habiller! dit Rogue en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Bon là je reviens mon p'tit pepsi bleu, je doit aller dans la cave pour aller chercher les cannes de bines, dit-elle.  
  
- YUCK DES BINES! dit Rogue en forçant plus sur la poignée de porte.  
  
Et elle partit.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Rogue esseyait depuis dix minutes d'ouvrir la porte en ignorant que c'était juste un mur déguisé en porte comme à Poudlard.  
  
(Pub; pour avoir une image de ça, demander à Saiji. Yé yé vive Saiji)  
  
Soudain, la vraie porte qui était juste à côté défonça et une fille entra.  
  
-LÀ LÀ LACOLISE ARRIVE ICITTE!!!!! hurla la fille.  
  
Lacolise remonta de la cave avec ses cannes de bines pis ses cannes d'asperges.  
  
-Là là y paraît que tu as encore enlevé MON Sevi?? dit la fille!  
  
-Hey, c'est mon nounours à moi, ça! répondit Lacolise qui lança une canne d'asperges sur la fille.  
  
(ALEX) ----- La fille évita la canne d'asperges de justesse mais Rogue la reçu en pleine gueule.  
  
Et oui encore!  
  
Quand Rogue se réveilla il vit une fille avec des cheveux blond pis des yeux bleux.  
  
Rogue, qui avait été traumatisé à vie dans son enfance à cause qu'il avait vu une blonde au yeux bleu qui l'avait battu au échec, se recroquevilla dans le coin du lit et commença à trembler.  
  
- Bonjour ma patate en or adorée.  
  
- T'eeeeeees quiquiiiii toéééé? Dit Rogue en tremblant.  
  
- Moi je m'apelle Aimer Calinours et je suis venue te sauver des griffes de cette pétasse! dit-elle.  
  
Quand Rogue entendu son nom il commença à crier et cassa la fenêtre quand il sortit.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Là Rogue couru et couru et couru en criant sans se rendre compte qu'il était en boxer.  
  
Il couru comme ça jusque chez Amidel Autrelà qui habitait en plein millieu des montagnes.  
  
-Amidel y faut que tu me sauves!!!! dit Rogue.  
  
-Voyons calmes-toi Severus, mon ami!! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? dit Amidel.  
  
-Ben là tu te souviens quand j'avais six ans à ma fête tsé là? demanda Rogue.  
  
-Ben non on s'est juste connu à Poudlard.  
  
-................. Ben c'est pas grave, dit Rogue.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce tu me veux à la fin?? dit Amidel.  
  
(ALEX) ----- - Bon à ma fête ma mère avait invité tout le quartier! dit Rogue.  
  
- Non pas aussi le tarla de Colonel Colon! s'exclama Amidel.  
  
- Oui! Pis il y avait une fille qui avait des cheveux blond et des yeux bleux! dit Rogue.  
  
- Et? dit Amidel.  
  
- Bien on a parié que sa tête était aussi vide qu'un trou, et on a parié 10 gallions si elle arrivait à me battre aux échec!  
  
- Et?  
  
- Bah elle m'a battu et elle a cru que je l'ai laissé gagner et puis là elle m'a sauté dessus et elle a essayé de m'embrasser! dit Rogue.  
  
- O_O  
  
- Amidel il faut que tu m'aides! dit Rogue.  
  
- O_O.................................huh ok mais c'est quoi tu veux que je fasses?  
  
(SAIJI) ----- -Ben pour s'en débarasser il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre se laisse battre aux échec!  
  
-Ouin c'est pas bête ça, dit Amidel.  
  
-J'ai pensé que Dumbledore...  
  
-Rogue.  
  
-Ou ben Harry Potter!! J'aimerais bien le voir avec une autre fan folle sur le dos...  
  
-Rogue.  
  
-OU BEN FUDGE!! dit Rogue tout exité (pensez pas croche...)  
  
-Rogue!!  
  
-Quoi Amidel?  
  
Là Amidel regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux pendant un bon dix minutes.  
  
-Y faut que je te dises..... commença Amidel.  
  
-QUOI TU LE FERAIS POUR MOI TU PARLES D'UN AMI!! s'exclama Rogue.  
  
-Ouin c'est ça, dit Amidel.  
  
(ALEX) ----- - T'ES FIN!!!!!!!!!!!! et Rogue commença à pleurer dans ses bras.  
  
- Ok ok Severus maintenant arrête de pleurer et on va aller faire cette partie d'échec oki?  
  
- Ok Sniffffffff, dit Rogue.  
  
- Bon elle est o.....  
  
- SEVI-CHOU!  
  
Et oui, Aimer venait d'arriver.  
  
- Tienns.. dit Rogue tout tremblant, on teeeetetete cherrrchaiiit Aimer, Mon amiiiiii Amidel vouvouvoudrait joujoujouer une partieieie d'échecccccc avecvec toi.  
  
- Non je veut jouer contre toi mon Sevi d'amour!  
  
Et puis tout-à-coup la poubelle volante revint et attaqua Aimer et elle s'envola dans le ciel.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Aimer était évanouie par terre et Rogue et Amidel attendirent qu'elle se réveille.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle sauta sur Rogue comme à sa nouvelle habitude.  
  
-Ma p'tite nachos au caramel on va jouer aux échec et le perdant demande l'autre en mariage ok?? dit Aimer.  
  
-Ouin est pas juste folle un peu, dit Amidel. Bon là chose pis son nachos c'est moi qui va jouer contre chose là OK??  
  
-Non moi je veux jouer avec mon gros nounours doré, mon petit Sevi d'amour seulement!! répondit Aimer.  
  
Au bout de quinze minutes comme ça Amidel finit par dire à Aimer que Rogue lui avait demandé de jouer contre elle alors elle accepta.  
  
Amidel et Aimer se mirent à jouer pendant que Rogue pleurait encore dans son coin quand soudain, devinez qui arriva.  
  
Et oui Dumbledore qui promenait son oreiller.  
  
(ALEX) ----- Rogue essaya de trouver un endroit où se cacher mais Dumbledore le repéra.  
  
- Ah Severus je vous ai déja présenté Poufpouf? il est mignon hein? Un jour il m'a sauvé d'une troupe de trompetistes, de jongleurs et de trapézistes.  
  
- Ah oui vraiment? Dit sarcastiquement Rogue.  
  
- Ouais mais un jour je l'ai sauvé du professeur McGonagall, elle était sur mon lit et elle était en train de.. dit Dumbledore mais Rogue l'intérompie.  
  
- Stop j'aime mieux pas savoir la suite.  
  
- Ah oki si vous voulez mais quand je l'ai dit à Pompom elle a fait la même chose elle a... dit Dumbledore mais Rogue l'intérompie encore.  
  
- Oh regardez là-bas! Un cadre de porte!!!!!!!!! s'exclama Rogue tout exité (pas croche S.v.p).  
  
- OH COMME IL EST BEAU! Je crois que je vais avoir une belle conversation avec lui! bye Severus.  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Pendant ce temps, Aimer et Amidel avaient finit leur partie sauf que Amidel avait oublié de laisser gagner Aimer!!  
  
Là Aimer était en train de regarder le jeu d'échec la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts pendant que Amidel sortait un couteau pour plus de pécautions...  
  
-J'ai perdu.................. C'est la première fois de ma vie........... dit Aimer complêtement traumatisée.  
  
Rogue et Amidel se sentaient mal pour la pauvre Aimer qui partit en pleurant et plus personne n'entendit plus jamais parler d'elle, sauf que le lendemain dans la Gazette c'était écrit; UNE JEUNE BLONDE AUX YEUX BLEU A TENTÉ DE FAIRE UNE TUERIE DANS UN CLUB D'ÉCHEC MAIS A ÉTÉ ENVOYÉ À AZKABAN PAR LES AURORS!!!  
  
Soudain Rogue se souvint de son nouveau but dans la vie.  
  
-Hey, Amidel, il faut que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner de la poutine québécoise! dit-il.  
  
(ALEX) ----- - Il y a un problème Severus... Je ne suis pas québecois.... dit-il.  
  
- QUOI? cria Rogue.  
  
- Bah on pourrait demander à une des 2 filles qu'on a vu hier, tu sais celles qui ont déshabillé Sirius Black, dit Amidel.  
  
- Ouin mais si elles ne sont plus au Trois Ballais? dit Rogue.  
  
- Bah on les cherchera! dit Amidel.  
  
Et ils partirent pour le Trois Ballais.  
  
Ils regardèrent partout mais les deux filles étaient pas là alors il demandèrent à  
  
Rosmerta si elle les aurait pas vu.  
  
- Rosmerta tu as vu les 2 filles folles d'hier dans les environs? demanda Rogue.  
  
- Oui et elles ont dit que si quelqu'un les cherchait il fallait suivre ce plan.  
  
Que va-t-il arriver à Amidel et Rogue? Vont-il tomber encore sur d'autres folles? La suite dans un futur proche!  
  
(SAIJI) ----- Proche mon oeil mais dans le futur c'est sûr!! 


End file.
